Tales of the Slayers Unlimited
by Hijojo
Summary: Tales of previous slayers fighting their greatest battles


Tales of the Slayer Unlimited Chapter 1-Connecticut 1945

Out on patrol, Megan, the slayer, with her shoulder-length brown hair, green shirt and jeans on, carefully stalked two vampires. She was called about a year ago, when the previously slayer, named Elizabeth Winters was killed in combat by a sword-wielding vampire. She had heard the vampire that killed Eliza had come for her. Of course, she wasn't about to give up without a fight. That's why she had two stakes, a sword, a vial of holy water, and a silver crossed shape necklace. She heard something, turned around, and saw the hideous faces of the two vampires she had been stalking.

"Massster, the ssslayer," hissed one of them and charged at her. Megan easily dodged the first punch, but a second punch threw her back a little. She did a roundhouse kick that hit the vampire's face. She then grabbed his arm, and in judo move tossed him onto the ground. She took out a stake and promptly imbedded it into the demon's heart.

"Very good, slayer," said the other vampire, with a bit of a Spanish accent, "I am here to, how you say, take you down," and with that he drew a sword.

Realizing a stake was useless against a sword, Megan put the stake away and took out her sword. She swung first, being blocked, and pulled back after jumping over an attack to her feet. She then went for the vampire's head, but he pulled back, avoiding the blade's sharp tip. The vampire grabbed Megan's arms and was about to bite her, but she pulled away and smashed the vial of holy water into the vampire's face. He backed away a bit, from the burning, and sprinted away.

After the battle, Megan finished patrolling without seeing any more demons and went to the library to see her watcher, Easton.

"Hey Easton, I encountered two vamps tonight," said Megan when she found her watcher, right where she thought he would be, reading a book called Ancient Mythology: Volume One; these were Easton's favorite books. He absolutely adored them.

"Anything unusual about them?" asked Easton, looking up from his book.

"I slayed the first easily, but the second one got away, and used a sword," responded Megan. You see, most vampires relied only on their teeth, so seeing a sword was uncommon.

"What did he look like?" inquired Easton.

"Tall, dark, black hair, and he had a Spanish accent," answered Megan.

"Ah. It's is a vampire named Carlos, he was a pirate on the ship The Pie Makers, when he was sired, and works for his sire, McCatty, who killed Mrs. Winters. Be on your guard," said Easton with his British accent.

"Jeez, Pie Makers, what kind of a dumb name is that?" wondered Megan out loud.

"I will contact the council immediately, to find out what to do," announced Easton.

"You rely on the council for everything, Easton. Why don't you call them to find out what to eat for breakfast?" observed Megan.

"Ignoring the last comment, go home to get some sleep, and meet me at the gym at noon," said Easton.

"Right-o" said Megan and she left the library.

"Carlos, you failed me. You were supposed to kill the slayer, but all you do is get hurt and run away, like a coward," angrily exclaims an old, white vampire called McCatty.

"I will get the slayer next time; do not worry, master," said Carlos.

"You better."

Megan got home, when her mom, and her younger, but taller brother were already sleeping. Her dad had gone to war in the South Pacific. She creeped into her room, got ready for bed, and fell on her bed, exhausted.

The next afternoon, when their mother had gone to work in the factories, her little brother, Joe, asked, "Tough night of slaying, huh?" Joe had found out about Megan and vampires when he was captured by them, to lure Megan in.

"Yeah," answered Megan. Leaving it at that Megan got up, and walked out the door, saying, "Gotta go train, seeya."

Megan got to the gym, and with her watcher's connections, got a private room, where her watcher was waiting with a bag of weapons.

"So what are we working on today?" asked Megan.

"Axes, swords, and crossbows," said Easton. He knew Megan was good in all of them, she even customized all the axes with a stake on the bottom of them, but in order to defeat Carlos, and McCatty, she would have to become better, and she knew it.

The training session ended at precisely sunset, so Megan could start patrolling after a little rest.

Megan and Easton, who was accompanying Megan on tonight's patrol, soon meet up with Carlos and three other vampires.

"You take out Carlos and I can handle the others," said Easton taking out an axe. Easton was a particularly young watcher, about 35, so he could fight very well.

Megan drew her sword, and raced through the other vampires and clanged swords with Carlos; she pulled back and attacked again only to be blocked. Carlos attacked her, grazing her stomach. She grabbed his arm with the sword in it and using her slayer strength, threw him against a wall.

Easton, himself was faring quite well. Two of the vampires ran up to him, he staked one, pulled out the axe, twirling it around his head, and decapitated the other one. Easton, then blocked several punches from the last one, and cut its head off, too.

Carlos, recovered from his throw against the wall, caught Megan's foot. She twisted herself around, getting free, and onto the floor. Carlos then was about to bite her, when Megan pulled out a stake from nowhere and dusted Carlos.

"Fun," Megan said dryly as her wound began to heal.

"We should get back to the patrolling," said Easton.

"Dang it!" yelled McCatty, "My best vampire, dusted, by a mere slayer! This will simply not do! I will take her out myself!"

"Master, are you sure that is a good idea?" shyly asked a servant vampire.

"Are you daring to question my authority?" demanded McCatty.

"Uh, no sir," said the same vamp as before.

"Good, prepare my ride, tonight is the final night for the slayer!" orders McCatty, to the cheering of his vampire soldiers.

"Easton, do you here that?" asks Megan out of the blue.

"No, what does it sound like?" asks Easton in response.

Before Megan could answer, dozen of bats come down from the sky, with McCatty on top of them.

"Ah, so you're the slayer. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm McCatty."

Easton took out a crossbow he had been wearing and fired it into McCatty's heart, except he doesn't dust.

"What! Why don't you turn into dust?" Easton demanded to know.

"All those years of being a vampire has made me impossible to kill! There's no way you can defeat me!" gloats McCatty as he charges towards Megan. She takes out her sword and blocks McCatty's claws. He the pulls back and with a mighty slash makes Megan's sword go flying.

"Megan, catch!" yells Easton as he tosses his axe at Megan. She catches it and plows it into McCatty's stomach. He takes a few steps back, still with the axe in him, and Megan takes the axe back out, with a gush sound. She hits him with the blunt side of the axe's head into his head. He yanks the axe out of Megan's hands, and slashes at her feet, which she backflips over. He chases and corners her to the wall, and swings at Megan, when she catches the blunt side of the axe in her hands. She then swings around, so McCatty has his back to the wall, and Megan, with all her force, drives the sharp end of the handle into McCatty's heart. You can see the pure shock on his face as he turns into dust.

"Well that was easy," said Megan sarcastically, as she takes a deep breath.


End file.
